Live, Love, Let Die
by LinkxZelda46996
Summary: Yuh. I dont know why I put that title I just thought of something random. Long story short. Zelda is going to become queen of Hyrule someday and she needs a Prince to rule with. :P Plz read! Dx


_Yaah. This be my first actual story. .. -blush- Ahah. _

_Yaaah I guess reviews would be nice .. Even if they is bad. At least people **are reading **my stuff :3_

**_Disclaimer: _Uhh I dont own any characters in this short story. Hah. I would love to own Link AH HIS BLUE EARRINGS! GEORGOUSS!**

**_And uhh Sorry. Here yah Go! :_**

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

It was a warm sunny day in Hyrule. Zelda was playing in the courtyard with her pet kitten; Rayne.

"Father?" she stood up and held Rayne in her arms.

"Yes Zelda?" he looked over to where she was standing.

"What is it like to own Hyrule?" Zelda questioned her father looking down at Rayne who was trying to squirm out of her arms.

"Ah. It's wonderful. Just the feeling of helping all these people who live in our kingdom... It just... gives you a good feeling inside." looking over at her, "Why?"

"Well... I was wondering--" she was cut off by her mother coming outside

"Zelda! It's time to come in and get fitted for your prom dress!" she said walking toward Zelda.

"Oh well, it's that time already go inside with your mother, now." he kissed her forehead and turned back to watch the sunset.

"Alright." Zelda whispered walking inside with her mother.

"Now Zelda, what colour would you like your dress to be?" she asked looking over at Zelda.

"Hm. Green!" she replied hugging Rayne close and patting her head.

"Alright, green it is darling, but I was thinking more along the lines of pink and gold. You know, with pink and gold ribbons to go in your hair. Oh that would look absolutely adorable! We could curl your hair and lay it down your back." her mother said as they walked down a long corridor leading to her small fitting room.

"Oh mother!", Zelda exclaimed, "I'm not a child anymore! I can pick out my own clothes. Also I was thinking of triforces in an ivory color embroidered on the sleeves." she added, "Don't you think that's a good idea?"

"Yes!" her mother exclaimed, "That would be absolutely beautiful!"

**_In Zelda's fitting room_**

"Oh! Sorry to keep you awaiting." Zelda's mother said, "Now. Let's get started." she looked over at Zelda "Zelda please put that cat down. No need for hair to be on the fabric." the tailors and her mother laughed.

"Fine." Zelda muttered setting Rayne on a stool and patting her head, "You be good now. Please don't move from that spot." she turned away from the kitten and looked at the tailors and her mother.

"It's alright" the tailors chuckled grabbing out some supplies; scissors, a tape measure, and some pins. "So what have you chosen?"

"Well we would like a green dress with ivory triforces embroidered on the sleeves and lower dress by the feet." Zelda's mother explained. "Is that possible?"

"Why miss!" the tailors exclaimed, "Yes it would." they chuckled and got out some fabric.

"Thank you oh so kindly." her mother turned to her "Well i'll be on my way. Goodbye Zelda, be ready for supper." she hugged Zelda and walked out of the huge oak door.

As it was getting close to supper time Zelda got up "Well it's about supper time. I must be off. Goodbye for now! And Thanks!" she curtzied and left the room.

**_In the Dining Hall_**

"My goodness where is that girl?" Zelda's mother looked at the big round golden clock on the wall.

Just in time Zelda flew through the door to the dining hall, wearing a blue dress with white frill and white bows in her hair, she curtzied and sat down to supper.

"So sorry i'm so late! I couldnt find my dress but I found it hanging up in my closet." she blushed and sat very still for a few moments.

"Zelda there is someone we would like you to meet." her mother said turning to a man sitting next to her father, "This is Prince Aro"

"Hello there." the young man said bowing his head to Zelda from across the table.

All she could say was "Hello" she didnt know what else to say.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_Yuh. That was all I had. Ahhahh._

_If you want me to continue it plz tell me so! :_

_I 3 Reviews!  
Plz and thx! :_

_Tango :3 (Bella ;3)_


End file.
